


you gave me your love and i gave you the stars

by blackthorners



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, or at least i tried for the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackthorners/pseuds/blackthorners
Summary: The more he thinks about it, the more unfair he thinks it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing a fic not meant for school in about five years, and my first time writing a viktuuri fic to top it all off so if you couldn't tell, i'm super rusty at writing fics. i probably didn't capture viktor's character as well as i would have hoped to, but hope you enjoy it, and reviews or constructive criticism are welcome!
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own yuri on ice.

The more he thinks about it, the more unfair he thinks it is.

He didn't mean to fall completely head over heels for a simple figure skater hailing from Japan all in one night. Is this what they call love at first sight? No, Viktor knows it isn't love at first sight, but he knows that there is something pulling him in, drawing him away from the cool allure he should be exuding as one of the world's top figure skater and into the life of a bespectacled, clumsy figure skater.

It is quite unfair, really, if he could give his own two cents. It's all unfair, how the man waltzes into Viktor's life at the Grand Prix banquet, makes him develop a crush on this man which blooms into a fully-fledged adoration and love, and then disappears from his life.

This would mark his first encounter with the Japanese figure skater, whom he later learned to be Katsuki Yuuri.

The second time Viktor encounters Yuuri in person (others would argue and say that they didn't actually encounter each other in person, but Viktor would beg to differ) is at the Grand Prix Finals stadium, when he and Yuri are about to leave but as Yakov gives Yuri a piece of advice, Viktor notices Yuuri from his peripheral vision. So he tries to strike up a conversation with Yuuri, not knowing how much he is idolized by said figure skater. He asks Yuuri if he would like to take a commemorative photo because he would rather quit figure skating than appear to be in love with Yuuri in public (which he is, but there's no way he'll admit it).

When the video of Yuuri skating to his free skate program goes viral on social media, all his repressed emotions for Yuuri come back to life again as if to tell him where he should be and what he should be doing. So he listens to his emotions, and packs his bags to fly to Japan for his third encounter with the man who seems to have stolen his heart.

As he eventually becomes closer to Yuuri, Viktor realizes he is idolized and adored by Yuuri. If learning about Yuuri's dog Vicchan doesn't tell him that, then the way that Yuuri changes and acts around Viktor makes him realize it. When they slowly shift from fleeting touches and simple greetings and hair whorl touches to lingering fingertips on the skin and hugs, Viktor realizes that there might be something more to the relationship they've created. It isn't that Viktor doesn't want it – he craves Yuuri's touches like there's no tomorrow and his actions all just come naturally. It's not like Viktor plans every moment out meticulously to touch Yuuri; seeing Yuuri's face glistening with beads of sweat and panting after a hard and strenuous program but with the biggest smile ever plastered on his face is enough to make him open his arms to welcome a well-deserved hug. (It lasts longer than Viktor plans for it to last, and he's sure that Yuuri knows this, but they say nothing and stay in each other's arms.)

At one point, the hugs turn into kisses.

The kisses begin slowly, softly and delicately on each other's cheeks, and at some point, they move onto the lips. Viktor wasn't aware of how much he loves Yuuri until they transition from hugs to kisses, and it's what makes him realize that he loves Yuuri so much his heart could burst.

When Yuuri embraces Viktor at the airport and asks if he could be his coach forever, Viktor realizes that this must be what bliss is. He realizes that this is what it feels like to wake up to one's lover every day, and that he would love Yuuri forever, until the day he dies.

Each time Viktor thinks there's no way he could fall even more in love with Yuuri, he's proven wrong. He doesn't even understand why Yuuri stays with him; he doesn't understand why Yuuri would choose to love the empty shell of a man who flirts with almost everyone and doesn't reveal his true self. He doesn't understand why Yuuri chooses to stay beside him because he doesn't deserve this love from Yuuri.

Viktor thinks to himself that Yuuri must be a fool for loving him, and apparently, he must have said so out loud because the next thing he knows is soft chuckles and the feeling of long, slender fingers running through his hair.

"I probably am a fool, but if that's what lets me stay with you forever, then I'm glad to be your fool," Yuuri murmurs, in a tone that makes him feel loved and warm.

Viktor knows he isn't one to reveal his emotions easily, and it's almost second nature for him to hide how he feels about certain things. But he realizes that he can't – won't – hide how he feels about the words and touches Yuuri gives him. His porcelain cheeks fill with a pale rose colour that appear naturally, and he buries his blushing face in Yuuri's stomach, refusing to let the other know how he feels. He knows it's pointless, really, because by now, apart from Maccachin, the only person that knows him the best is Yuuri. Only Yuuri knows about Viktor's insecure areas and only he can patch them up with the love he adorns him.

He looks up at Yuuri, only to find him staring back down at himself with so much love and admiration and pure warmth in his eyes that Viktor feels vulnerable at all the love he receives from this one man.

"I may be a fool but I love you and nothing will ever change that," Yuuri whispers, as he leans down to give Viktor a long sweet kiss. "I'll love you so much that you'll be begging to rid me of you."

_Never,_ Viktor thinks to himself as they kiss again, more passionately, tongues dancing together in their mouths. _Love me, and stay with me forever, please._

Yuuri, of course, hears these thoughts without him saying it out loud. "I love you too," he breathes against his lips, smiling like he's been given the moon and eyes shining as if they hold galaxies of stars within them.


End file.
